Quirky
by M.L. Shards
Summary: Theo, Casey, and Lily go out for a day of hanging out and shopping, and discover that their powers have taken liberty with certain… choices in their lives...


Lily hummed to herself as she flipped through the rows of clothing. "Too red, too blue, too green, too orange…" She muttered before pausing and cocking her head to the side as she landed on a short, pleated, bright yellow skirt. It wasn't really her style… well, she didn't really have a style since she's started training at the Academy, and they provided the clothing or "pajamas" as RJ referred to them as.

In fact, after a few days it had become abundantly clear that none of the now pizza joint employees and Power Rangers actually owned much along the lines of regular clothing. Casey had been at the school the shortest amount of time and owned a few pairs of rarely worn jeans and shirts, but not much else. Rather reluctantly, the blue and red rangers had agreed to accompany the yellow ranger in a day of clothes shopping in order to remedy this fact.

Checking the skirt and seeing it was in her size, she dropped it into her nearly full, non-surprisingly yellow filled, shopping cart. A few people in the store were regarding her strangely, but she ignored them as she continued down the rack of clothes.

"Too pink, too black…" She continued to herself then paused and glanced down at the cart. "Wait a minute…"

Suddenly a revelation hit her. She'd never actually worn much along the lines of yellow before the whole Power Rangers thing, but now any clothes not complementary to yellow or not yellow seemed… disgustingly ugly. She glanced behind her to see Theo and Casey looking through clothes, not really interested in the act of shopping, but knowing they needed new clothes. Deciding she had enough in her cart to last her a lifetime, she wheeled it over to the two young men who had nearly full carts as well, each with clothing in their respective colours.

Even now Casey was wearing a red jacket, with his morpher pushed on the top of his head like you would do with a regular pair of sunglasses and Theo was wearing a blue sweater he'd borrowed from RJ. She looked down to realize she was wearing a yellow t-shirt. "Whoa…" She stated, causing her two teammates to look over at her.

"What?" Casey asked, looking behind him, but found nothing of interest.

"Look at what you're wearing." Lily said, and the two looked down to see. "Now look what you're buying." They looked. "See a theme here?"

Theo blinked a few times. "We're colour coded…"

"That's weird…" Casey agreed, then looked over at a nearby black hoodie and frowned. "But nothing else looks good."

"I know!" Lily replied. "Is it a side effect or something?"

"No idea, maybe RJ would know?"

"I guess…" Lily sighed, and that ended the conversation.

A few hours later, all three of the rangers left the store with giant bags of clothing, leaving behind two sales clerks appeared to be on cloud nine and all three rangers knew RJ was taking all of this out of their first paycheck. He was not going to be happy with the credit card bill next month…

"So where to now?" Casey asked. "I mean, I don't know about you, but I'm kind of hungry-"

"Ice cream!" Theo suggested excitedly before realizing how he was acting, and becoming suddenly serious once again. "I mean… if we want to…"

Lily nodded. "Okay, there's a place not that far with milkshakes."

All agreeing, the three walked down the length of the mall to a nearby Dairy Queen. Lily noted with the raise of an eyebrow that the small cups were yellow, the medium, red and the large blue. Dropping her shopping bags to the ground in order to search through her wallet, she listened to Theo ordering.

"I'll have a large blueberry milkshake."

Lily frowned and nudged him in the shoulder. "But you hate blueberries…"

Theo nodded. "I know… I just can't stop!" He exclaimed melodramatically causing Casey to slowly scoot over to the side. Theo paused and rolled his eyes. "Never mind."

"I'll have a medium strawberry shake…" Casey ordered and Lily ordered a small banana milkshake. After paying the three hauled their bags and drinks over to a nearby booth and sat down looking at each other oddly.

"Did we just-" Casey began and Lily nodded. "Weird…"

"Yeah." Lily replied taking the lid off of her milkshake and looking down at it sadly as she realized that asides from the chunks of banana, the milkshake was mainly white. Theo was annoyed that his was more of a purple colour, but he still drank it, suddenly liking blueberries for the first time in his whole life. Casey shifted awkwardly as a group of girls passed, giggling and remarking amongst themselves how much he looked like some sort of character in a soap opera that they watched…

"Why are we doing this?" Casey asked, leaning in to make sure they weren't overheard. "I mean, okay, I could understand an attraction to the colour but this is kind of creeping me out…"

"And we're not exactly being subtle about it." Theo continued, fiddling with his straw. "I mean… if anyone actually tried to put a few things together…"

"We'd be in trouble." Lily finished.

"I wonder if everyone does it. I mean, Operation Overdrive and Lightspeed Rescue did." Casey noted, leaning back in his head. "But they also had uniforms."

"I bet you they did." Lily said with a nod and taking another sip of her milkshake, becoming annoyed when a chunk of banana got stuck in her straw. "Must be some of that molecular makeup that the sunglasses altered that RJ mentioned we wouldn't be doing it otherwise."

"Weird."

They all nodded, and Theo frowned. "Does that mean we can only eat food in our specified colours?"

"I don't know, I hope not, I'd be living on fruit the rest of my life…" Lily replied with a shrug as a loud beeping sound emitted from the glasses on Casey's head. Startled, he knocked them off, and they fell to the table with groups of people staring at them oddly. Smiling Casey made something up about them being a toy that his brother asked him to hold onto.

He just thanked a higher power that the RJ didn't start talking through the glasses, because he wouldn't know how to explain that.

"Duty calls…" Theo remarked with a shrug and the three rangers proceeded to haul all of their stuff out of the Dairy Queen, through the mall and outside, dropping them off in Fran's car, which she had been nice enough to let them use for their expedition.

Looking around they were lucky enough to find that parking lot empty. "Let's ranger up." Casey instructed.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleash."

And in a flash of once again color-coded blurs, the three were off, with Casey complaining to himself out loud.

"Okay, so we get weird colour…um…" he struggled to find the right word. "fetishes, I can accept that," He said behind his helmet, barely catching the attention of the other members of the team. "I can accept eating strawberries and tomatoes and whatever and wearing red clothes but there is one thing that still makes me mad about the whole 'power affecting how we act' thing."

"What's that?"

"Why do we have to dance to morph?"

* * *

Please Review 


End file.
